


Springfield High Gets Low

by Immortalsane



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Death, Dehumanization, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Horror, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Shrinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: Mr. Burns shrinking experiment loses containment during a field trip. The unfortunate kids are repurposed in the worst way.





	Springfield High Gets Low

"Smithers!" 

 

The long suffering lackey appeared around the door. "Yes, sir?"

 

"What are those...things...in the reactor room?"

 

Smithers frowned and walked over to look at the monitor on his boss' desk. "That's the high school tour, sir."

 

Burns fiddled with a control and suddenly the view zoomed out. Smithers' jaw fell open. Not a single highschooler in the group topped five inches. "Then explain why they appear to have shrunk."

 

Smithers frowned and reached for a control. The image blurred as the camera rotated, before settling on a locked door. He reached over and picked up a slender volume from the shelf near the desk and compared the number on the door to an entry in the book. 

 

"Sir, it would appear that the miniaturization radiation experiment is successful." 

 

"Excellent!" Mr. Burns said, chuckling. 

 

"Unfortunately, sir, we do also appear to have lost containment." Smithers rotated the camera back to the students, who were running around in an obvious panic. 

 

"No matter, no matter." Mr. Burns considered the students a moment, then smiled broadly. "Round them up, have them declared the product of experimentation, and donate them to the school."

 

Smithers hesitated. "All of them, sir? Saving a few for study might be-"

 

"Yes, yes, just get rid of them as quickly as possible. And send me whoever is in charge of that experiment."

 

Smithers nodded and hurried away, smiling slightly.  _ Most _ of the high schoolers would be headed back to the school, of course. But not before he selected a sweet little jock for himself...

 

~~~ _ Henry _ ~~~

 

Henry gulped as he stared through the fine mesh of the cage. As if being shrunk wasn't bad enough, the lab coats had taken his clothes, poked him from every direction, and shoved him in this stupid rabbit cage. Being naked around his classmates had been humiliating, but not quite as much as having to drink from a water bottle meant for mice! 

 

Now, though, he was beginning to worry. The lab coats had packed the cages filled with depressed and worried teens into a van and sent them off without so much as a word to acknowledge their fears. He could see out the window a bit, so he knew they were still in Springfield...

 

The van made a turn, and Henry cursed as he lost his grip and went tumbling across the cage to land in a heap with the others. The feeling of naked flesh brought a blush to his face and he scrambled out of the pile as fast as possible, joining in the chorus of muttered apologies. No one was really talking and hadn't been for the last few days. There was something about being confined and humiliated with everyone you knew that just killed conversations. 

 

He was about to walk back over to try and see out the window again when an abrupt stop sent him flying to the front of the cage. This time he was near the bottom of the pile of people, and it knocked the wind out of him. as his classmates climbed off him, he curled up, gasping. 

 

"Learn to drive!" he managed gasp out, though as wheezy as he was, and as small as their voices had become, he doubted the bastard could hear him. He considered staying where he was, but the chance that another sharp stop would land him at the bottom of another people pile motivated him to crawl over to his spot by the window again. 

 

He need not have worried, however. Even as he pulled himself up to sit against the mesh wall, the loading doors at the back of the van opened. He craned his neck, trying to get some idea of where they were, but his efforts were spoiled when the  _ bastard _ grabbed his cage and  _ tossed  _ it onto a cart. He had enough of a grip on the bars to hang on, but being banged around still hurt. Henry lay stretched out on the floor of the cage, hand attached to the bars in a death grip as he cursed softly under his breath. He felt the cart moving, but had given up on regaining his feet for the moment. 

 

He heard voices all around him, big voices, and the clatter and bustle of...

 

Henry looked up and gulped. They were in a kitchen.  _ Oh, fuck. No. They can't seriously- _

 

A huge hand reached into the cage and grabbed him, fingers pinching around his waist. He squirmed frantically. "Wait, what are doin-umph!"

 

He found himself face down in...lettuce? He lifted his head and sucked in a breath. He was lying on a lettuce leaf, and beyond that he could see a tortilla. "No," he whispered. He scrambled, trying to get to his feet, trying to run, when a finger landed on his stomach and pinned him in place.

 

"Stop! I'm a kid!" he yelled at the giant lunch lady. She grinned and squirted him with ranch. He sputtered and tried to squirm away, but the tortilla was already wrapping tightly around him. By the time he'd blinked his eyes clear he was bound too firmly to do more than wiggle, his head poking out the top of his prison. 

 

He grunted as he was laid in a server on a pile of other teen wraps. Still trying desperately to escape, he moaned and gave up when another layer, and then yet  _ another _ , of wraps was stacked onto him. He panted, feeling weird from the pressure, the sliminess of the ranch, and the roughness of the tortilla. 

 

The server moved around him, and his bit his lip as he listened to the cries and pleas of the kids around him. He lay there for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, as the wraps on top of him rapidly disappeared. Light hit his eyes, and he blinked. Henry realized where he was and groaned.

 

He was looking up at a cafeteria style sneeze guard, and a line of kids chatting and shuffling along. He shivered. He was in a school. Worse, he was a  _ school lunch _ !

 

A kid with spiky hair pointed at his tray, and suddenly he was being grabbed with tongs and laid on a plate. Everything whirled and moved pretty quickly after that, and he found looking up at the kid from his place on his plate. He blinked, and felt a surge of hope. He knew this kid! His brother went to school with him!

 

"B..." he frowned. Dammit, what was the kid's  _ name _ !? "Bart!' 

 

Bart picked him up, looking at him curiously. He whimpered as he stared at the kid's mouth. "Hey, man. How do you know my name?"

 

"My brother goes to school here."

 

Bart laughed. "Cool! Who's your brother?"

 

Henry felt a rush of relief. "Eddie, Eddie Johnson. My name's Henry. Please, man, you gotta let me go!"

 

The young boy rapidly peeled away the layers of wrap and plucked Henry out, holding him under his arms. Henry licked his lips, tasting the all consuming flavor of ranch, and gagged. "T-thanks, man. Uhh...you can p-put me down now, o-ok?"

 

Bart shook his head, grinning. "Nah. Wait'll I tell Eddie I ate his brother!"

 

Henry's eyes widened as he remembered exactly  _ what  _ his brother had told him about Bart. "No, wait, don't!"

 

But Bart just shoved him into his mouth headfirst. He screamed and thrashed as the boy's tongue lapped at him, replacing the ranch with spit. He reached out, trying to get a hold of Bart's tongue, and jerked his hands back as the boy's teeth closed. He yelped, terrified that Bart would just bite him in half, his teeth like a vice across his stomach and back. Bart had no intention of that, and Henry gasped for air as the boy sucked on him like spaghetti. 

 

He whimpered as he found himself being pushed into Bart's throat. He flailed, but Bart's tongue slammed him up against the roof of the boy's mouth and held him there for a few seconds. After everything he'd been through, the pressure and lack of air finally got to him and he collapsed. When Bart flipped him to the back of his mouth and down his throat, he went with barely a twitch, too tired to fight anymore. 

 

Henry splashed down into Bart's stomach, and quietly passed out. 

 

_ ~~~Mark~~~ _

 

Mark watched in horror as his classmates were plucked from their cages and made into dish after dish. He hid behind the water bottle, hoping not to be noticed. It seemed to work, the chefs passing over him several times without seeing him. As the activity in the kitchen began to die down, he curled up and shook violently.

 

A hand shot into the cage and he yelped. He found himself being held up. "Mind if I take this one for a snack, Doris?"

 

A voice called back, "Sure, Edna!"

 

Edna smiled. "Thanks!"

 

Mark shivered as the woman carried him out. Her hand was warm and soft around him, and he blushed as he felt himself starting to chub up a little.  _ She's going to eat me! _ he reminded himself. But being surrounded by soft skin was more than he could stand, especially after two days of looking at his friends and classmates naked. His cheeks burned while his dick crept up to full steam. 

 

Her hand opened and he sprawled across her palm, her mouth just inches away. He sat up and blinked in shock. "M-Mrs. Krabappel?"

 

The older woman frowned and lifted him to eye level. "Mark? Mark Hyrstin?"

 

He nodded. She laughed. "Well, what do you know? One of my best students, back to see me."

 

Her eyes took on a sultry look and he gasped as she raised a finger and gently pressed on his erection. "And hot for teacher, huh?"

 

Mark gulped. Rumors he'd heard about Mrs. Krabappel floated through his head, and he grinned. Maybe... "Y-yeah."

 

He yelped when her tongue flicked out and tasted his cock. The feeling was electric. "O-oh! Wow!" He reached out tentatively and ran his hands over her tongue as she gently lapped at him. "T-that f-feels amazing!"

 

Edna chuckled and pulled back, rubbing him with her thumb. "Always nice to be desired by a younger man." She leaned in and gently took his tiny cock between her lips. He moaned and arched his back as her tongue flicked and rubbed over the head. "Oh, Mrs. Krabappel, I...ungh..I'm gonna oh fuck!"

 

She pulled back, chuckling and licking her lips. "Mmm...pity you're so small. You might be a lot of fun."

 

He stared at her, eyes still fogged. "Wha-"

 

Edna licked his feet, and suddenly sucked him into her mouth. Mark screamed. "Wait, I can be fu-"

 

She hummed around him, slowly rolling him around her tongue, tasting him from every angle. He gasped for air, and groaned at finding himself getting hard again. "Please don't eat me!" he shouted, between facefulls of tongue and saliva. The feeling of her teeth when he was pressed into them was a bit chilling, but over all the warmth and constant massaging of her tongue and mouth was driving him crazy. Edna swallowed a bit of excess saliva, slipping the boy under her tongue to avoid swallowing him as well. She pressed her thighs together, closing her eyes. Honestly, if little Mark felt incredible rolling around in her mouth-

 

She smiled and reached for her coffee and popped the lid off. It was a bit cool, but...

 

Mark felt her tongue lift off him and raised his head panting. Light filled her mouth and he felt a moment of hope before he saw the coffee cup. "No, wait!"

 

An amber flood washed over him and he sputtered and choked, swallowing coffee reflexively. The flood went on and on, and he fought to get a breath of air. Her tongue slid beneath him, scooping him up, and the tide carried him to her throat. He screamed and he jerked his legs up as he felt her swallow, but he was pulled back anyway. The opening of her throat bulged around him, and he cried as another wave of coffee filled her mouth. Her throat flexed, he closed his eyes...and yelped as he was pitched forward again. Edna's tongue slid over him, and he shook as he felt her swallow the last of the coffee. 

 

Edna held up her hand and gently spat the boy out. "Mmm...you definitely add a nice flavor to my coffee, Mark."

 

He panted, shaking and coughing. He flinched when she lifted him to her mouth again, but it was only a kiss. Her thumb rubbed his back, and he felt himself start to calm down a little. "I got to thinking...I _could_ eat you. But even if you're too small to give me any fun with this," she murmured, gently rubbing his cock with a fingertip, "You _are_ just the right size to get me off another way." 

 

Mark shivered and smiled nervously. "O-ok!"

 

Edna grinned. "Good. Now, just hop in here and I'll have a little fun later." 

 

She tipped him into her empty coffee cup, and popped the lid on. Mark sat down in the small space, curling up crosslegged. He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting himself fully relax. He wasn't sure what was coming next, but...at least he wasn't lunch!

 

_ ~~~Jeff~~~ _

 

Jeff yelled as he was dumped into a soup pot along with fifteen other kids. His first instinct on being submerged was panic as the hot liquid coated him. He pushed to the surface, spluttering, and realized that it was warm, uncomfortably so, but it wasn't scalding. He tread soup, looking around as the others popped up to join him. 

 

The lunch lady carried the pot out to the line, setting it into a warming slot. Jeff joined the others in immediately swimming for the edges and trying to get out of the pot. He gave up when he realized there was nothing to grab to climb the sheer side of the pot, although the others only gave up when a ladle swirled in and began pushing them back to the center of the pot.

 

The ladle didn't merely push them back, though. It dove into the pot and scooped up a bowl's worth of soup, crowned by a yelping boy who was dumped into a bowl and handed over to a hungry elementary kid.

 

Again and again the ladle dove, and Jeff felt a growing mix of relief and terror. Relief that he hadn't been served to someone yet; terror that with every kid taken, his chances of being scooped went up. And more to the point, he was beginning to get tired from treading soup, and didn't really want to drown anymore than he wanted to be eaten!

 

The ladle dove again. While he tried to decide whether or not to dodge, it shot up under him and he was being dumped into a bowl. He shot up, coughing and gasping from having broth and vegetables dumped over him, before collapsing onto a handy cauliflower floret and shook, arms and legs aching from swimming in the dense broth for so long. 

 

"Waiter, there's a guy in my soup," a flat voice announced. He looked up to find a girl with a shock of flyaway hair staring at him with annoyance.

 

"Specialty today. Everything on the menu features 'em."

 

The girl snorted and gave the lunch lady a withering look. "Number one, ew, number two, I'm a vegetarian."

 

The lunch lady shrugged. "Eat it, dump it, I don't care. Just get moving, you're holding up the line."

 

"Great," the girl sighed, drawing out the word. She stepped out of line and walked over to a vending machine. Jeff watched as she bought a packet of crackers, and sank down into the soup a little more. It was starting to cool down, and he was shivering now.

 

She schlepped the tray over and set it down before ripping open the crackers, shooting glares at the lunch line and muttering imprecations. She ate a couple of crackers, took a drink, and sighed. "Sooo...what's your name?"

 

Jeff blinked. "Me?"

 

She hunched over and gave him a flat look. "No, the cauliflower."

 

"Jeff," he said, feeling sheepish.

 

"I'm Lisa. How did you end up in my soup, exactly?"

 

Jeff told her the whole story, answering her few questions as she asked them. when he'd finished she had her head on her arms and seemed tired and frustrated. "Of  _ course _ it was Mr. Burns. If something weird and nasty happens in Springfield, it just  _ has _ to be Mr. Burns."

 

She stood up, rubbing her temples. "I'll be right back."

 

He sank down in the bowl, hoping not to be noticed and mentally urging her to hurry. He had no idea what she was up to, but he had a bad feeling someone might come along and clear away her tray if she was gone too long. She reappeared a second later with a fistful of napkins. "Can you climb out on your own?"

 

Jeff shook his head. Lisa reached down and got a careful hold on him before lifting him out of the bowl and covering him with a napkin. "Dry off and I'll get you out of here. Do you want to go home while we try to figure out how to get you back to normal?"

 

He patted himself down with the thin napkin, and then wrapped himself in another. "N-not really. Mom's pretty forgetful, and I think Dad would be angry at me instead of Mr. Burns."

 

Lisa sighed. "Fine. You can stay at my house. I think I even have some doll clothes you could try."

 

At his squawk of protest she snorted. "Boy dolls. And it's better than being naked, right?"

 

He blushed, feeling a bit ashamed. At least Lisa was trying to help him. 

 

Hours later, after being carried around in her pocket, and banged into several walls, desk corners, chairs, and doors, he was heartily glad when she set him on her dresser. She sorted through a couple of boxes, before blowing out a breath. "Sorry, I must have put those clothes in the giveaway box. It's just in the hall. Give me a second, I'll go get them."

 

"Ok," Jeff said, sitting down on a music box. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his aches. 

 

"Oh, cool! Lis brought home a snack!" Jeff's eyes popped open in time to see a spiky haired boy grabbing him. He barely had time to yelp before the napkins were peeled away.

 

"Lisa!" Jeff shouted and the boy's hand shot up, popping him into his mouth. Jeff flailed as the boy gulped, and suddenly he was being swallowed. The boy's throat contracted rapidly, and Jeff found himself falling into his stomach in seconds. He sloshed around for a moment, before a belch sucked the air out. 

 

Jeff's vision tunneled. He drifted off, the last thing he heard Lisa's voice through the boy's flesh shouting " _ BAAAAAAART!" _


End file.
